


I Release You

by lizarjusti18



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, love is love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizarjusti18/pseuds/lizarjusti18
Summary: Therese Belivet fue elegida como profesora particular de los hijos de la reconocida actriz Carol Aird. La cercanía entre ellas creó una relación ninguna había experimentado con nadie más.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá drama pero también mucho amor :) Está en español pero luego me gustaría traducirla a inglés.

**Capítulo 1**

La cena de despedida en la mansión de los Warner fue más emotiva de lo que había imaginado. Los padres estaban orgullosos de ver a sus gemelos con sus certificados de haber culminado las clases particulares que les había enseñado en casa. Yo, aparte de sentirme muy contenta por Louis y Leo, me alegró ver que Sr. y Sra. Warner pudieron darse todo un fin de semana para celebrar el logro de sus hijos que tanto los querían y al mismo tiempo necesitaban.

"Estamos muy agradecidos por las enseñanzas que les brindaste a nuestros hijos, Therese" Sr. Warner se acercó a mí junto con su esposa. Ambos habían regresado de Londres, donde trabajaban al menos un par de meses al año. A pesar de tener una mansión en el mismo centro de Los Ángeles, solo vivían ahí en épocas de fiestas o eventos importantes. Tuve que cambiar el fin de año académico de junio a diciembre para que pudieran estar presentes. "Realmente hemos notado un avance académico en ellos; estoy seguro en la escuela no hubieran podido lograrlo." Sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su escocés. Sra. Warner posó su mano en mi hombro con delicadeza. "Louis me comentó que le gustaría trabajar como ingeniero en la NASA, ¿puedes creerlo?" Preguntó emocionada.

"La agradecida soy yo por darme esta oportunidad, Sr. y Sra. Warner," comencé. Los gemelos conversaban con los pocos primos de su edad que estaban en la pequeña reunión. "Realmente son chicos con una capacidad increíble. Lo que necesitan ahora es apoyo en cumplir sus sueños. Creo que nos han demostrado que quieren llegar lejos," sonreí. Quería hacer algunos comentarios sobre lo mucho que sus hijos necesitaban de ellos. A pesar de estar a un paso de la universidad, Louis y Leo extrañaban a sus padres como si fuesen niños pequeños. Hace cuatro años los conocí y hasta el último día de clases me dijeron que lo que más querían era hacer sentir orgullosos a sus papás. Tuve que contenerme porque recordé a Dannie explicándome que yo no podía involucrarme en las relaciones que mis alumnos tengan con sus padres. Mi trabajo era educar a sus hijos y brindarles apoyo moral si era necesario.

Trabajar como profesora particular significaba enseñar a estudiantes que vivían con los padres ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo. En algunos casos era la madre quien pasaba más tiempo con ellos mientras el padre iba a ganarse los millones suficientes para mantener a su familia de clase alta. A veces los hijos y yo acompañábamos a los padres a todos lados hasta que termine mi contrato. Otras veces, como en la familia Warner, ambos padres estaban ausentes y sus hijos vivían de llamadas a larga distancia y niñeras entre otros cuidadores que estaban pendientes de ellos las 24 horas del día todo el año. A pesar que siempre ocurría, hablar de la ausencia de los padres era tabú en estas familias. La comunicación familiar no era muy ejemplar en lo que había observado.

"¡Profesora Belivet!", Leo vino corriendo hacia mí sujetando su birrete –detalle de los padres junto con la toga– para que no se caiga de su cabeza. Los tres giramos a verlo. "Ya lo decidí." Me dijo mientras frenaba. Vi al fondo a Louis sujetándose la cabeza como si supiera que la declaración de su hermano no será una buena idea frente a sus papás. "Quiero ser productor musical", me dijo emocionado.

Levanté la vista hacia Sr. y Sra. Warner. Ambos estaban sorprendidos y al parecer esperando una reacción de mi parte. Leo, el más tierno y artístico de los gemelos. Mientras Louis se devoraba los libros de ciencia, incluso los que no estaban en el syllabus, Leo se pasaba el tiempo libre grabando cualquier melodía que se le ocurría. Su decisión no me sorprendió para nada, lo que Leo me comentó fue la elección que hizo entre ser cantante o ser productor. Al parecer sus padres no tenían ni idea de su sueño a pesar de que les mandé los resultados del examen vocacional y psicológico que les hacía a los chicos al inicio de cada año.

"Vaya," no estaba segura de cómo responder. Sentía que la mirada de los señores Warner me clavaban la cara. "¿qué te hizo decidir ser productor musical?"

"Bueno," Louis miró nervioso a sus papás, quienes automáticamente relajaron las expresiones e intentaron sonreír, "realmente no creo que mi voz sea la adecuada para una carrera de solista," la señora Warner sujetó el brazo de su esposo con fuerza cuando su hijo volvió a mirarme, "pero eso no impedirá que me aleje de la música. Y creo que mi talento es componer melodías, todo eso." Leo me miró con una emoción controlada por el qué dirán. Me miraba fijamente pero estaba segura que sus palabras iban dirigidas hacia sus padres. Él ya sabía que mi respuesta sería apoyarlo en su meta.

"Creo que harás un estupendo trabajo como productor musical. Y si tú te lo propones, serás el mejor." Le sonreí y miré a los señores Warner, invitándoles a comentar sobre la decisión de Leo.

"Eh, cariño, ¿estás seguro?" la señora Warner preguntó con voz insegura.

Leo asintió y agregó "A principios del año te escribí una canción para dedicártela en tu cumpleaños, madre, pero no pudiste regresar de Beijing para esa fecha y me quede con ganas de enseñarte lo que había hecho...", Leo bajó la mirada. Cuando me enseñó la canción, pedí para que los padres de esos gemelos noten que están perdiendo los mejores años de sus hijos. Estaban a un paso de comenzar sus propias vidas y la distancia entre ellos iba a hacerse más grande.

La señora Warner se soltó del brazo de su esposo y con lágrimas en los ojos agarró el rostro de su hijo. "Hoy es el día en el que me enseñas esa canción y la bailamos juntos, ¿te parece?"

Mr. Warner y yo la miramos con sorpresa. Él más sorprendido que yo, mostró una sonrisa honesta.

Tuve que irme antes de que la fiesta acabe. Era mi última noche en Los Ángeles luego de 4 años e iba a regresar a “vivir oficialmente” a Nueva York.

No podía decir que tenía una residencia específica. Vivía de rentas temporales y lo que gastaría en un hogar, lo ahorraba sabe Dios para qué pero para algo me serviría. Con 29 años ya había trabajado como profesora de clases particulares en cinco familias de distintos lugares: Seattle, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Diego y Nueva York, por supuesto. Pese a haber nacido en la gran manzana, me considero una de las pocas neoyorquinas que pueden alejarse de la ciudad por mucho tiempo. Sabía que, vaya a donde vaya, Nueva York siempre estará ahí cuando quiera regresar.

La agencia donde me contactaban con las familias que buscaban ayuda académica para sus hijos, era manejada por Dannie, un ex profesor de Columbia que a raíz de un accidente automovilístico no pudo caminar más y decidió crear su agencia de profesores particulares “At Home”. A pesar que él es el jefe y dueño, la relación que tenemos es de muy buenos amigos. Nunca me he sentido menos que él, al contrario, estaba agradecida con su ayuda y consejos tanto laborales como para mi vida personal.

Luego de dejar mis pocas pertenencias en un hotel de la avenida Madison, fui a la oficina postal para recoger todo el correo que había almacenado en los últimos meses. Siempre cambiaba mi dirección postal semanas antes de regresar a Nueva York. Ahora que todas mis pertenencias estaban en el almacén que alquilo la ciudad, iba a darme unas pequeñas vacaciones a Italia. Solo por una semana, de paso que visitaba a una amiga.

Antes de eso, había quedado en reunirme con Dannie. Me había comentado que tenía un par de familias que buscaban a una profesora y se habían interesado en mi perfil. No me dijo más, ni siquiera si iba a trabajar con ambas familias al mismo tiempo, algo que ya había hecho en Chicago y me fue muy bien pero fue todo un desafío.

Utilizar el subterráneo fue como volver a manejar bicicleta luego de mucho tiempo. Tuve que preguntar a un par de policías antes de perderme. Había una nueva segunda línea que yo aún no conocía y al parecer no iba a alcanzarme el tiempo para conocerla totalmente.

Saludé a Sabrina, secretaria de Dannie. Me dijo que estaba esperándome y entré a la oficina con vista a la zona norte de Central Park.

"Mi querida Therese, qué gusto verte," Dannie se movilizó con su moderna silla automática a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo con alegría.

"Te he extrañado, Dan," le dije sentándome frente a él. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Mi amigo se veía contento. Hace un mes hicimos video llamada e intentamos ponernos al día pero decidimos postergarlo hasta nuestro reencuentro. Los correos que nos enviamos casi semanalmente eran exclusivamente laborales.

"No me quejo, sinceramente. Alicia te manda saludos. Hazme saber si tienes un domingo para invitarte a cenar," regresó a su lugar.

"Creo que podré antes de irme a Italia..." le dije calculando mis días. Me miró con algo de sospecha.

"¿Otra vez a Italia? El verano pasado me dijiste que no ibas a regresar. Al menos por un buen tiempo," se echó para atrás.

Me sonrojé. Él sabía muy bien lo que pasó en Italia el verano de hace 2 años.

En el mes de vacaciones que siempre había en cada año escolar, decidí visitar a mi enamorada de ese entonces. Habíamos estado por más de un año e incluso intentamos convivir en Chicago pero a ella no le resultó y encontró una oportunidad de trabajo imperdible en Roma. La decisión de continuar con lo nuestro fue lo más difícil que me había pasado en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, y cuando ella se mudó, quedé en visitarla esas 4 semanas de vacaciones.

Fue un desastre. El haber estado unos meses separadas nos terminó costando caro. Pese a la tecnología y el supuesto amor que había entre nosotras, nuestra relación no pudo para más. Ella conoció a... un hombre. Un croata que residía en Italia desde hace años. Se conocieron en el trabajo.

Cuando yo aún estaba en Los Ángeles, me llamó para comentarme que había terminado con su enamorado y que se sentía más sola que nunca, que me necesitaba como amiga y como la persona que más ha querido. Tal vez no debería creerle. Cuando le conté a Dannie lo que pasó me dijo que me aleje de ella, que al parecer era una mujer que le gustaba salirse con la suya. Pero él no la conocía como yo...

"Lo sé, lo sé," intenté no sonar como una arrastrada, "es solo que hace poco volvimos a conversar y aproveché que estoy de vacaciones para visitarla. Te prometo que no volveremos a ser pareja; no tengo apuro en estar en una relación."

Dannie sacudió la cabeza.

"Tú sabes lo que haces, Therese. Esa mujer nunca me gustó para ti," soltó un suspiro, "Alicia tiene una sobrina más o menos de tu edad..."

"Dannie, para." Lo detuve. "Nada de relaciones amorosas por ahora." Levanté las manos y sonreí algo incómoda.

"Bueno, bueno. Sea lo que sea, no gastes tu tiempo con esa mujer, por favor." Me pidió preocupado.

Sonreí. Dannie me hacía recordar a mi papá. Lamentablemente Sr. Belivet falleció cuando yo tenía 15 años. Nunca tuve una relación tan cercana con él como la que tengo ahora con Dannie. Era un buen padre y excelente esposo, pero me hubiera gustado conocerlo como mi mejor amigo.

"No lo haré. Hay mejores cosas que hacer en Roma," sonreí para volver a conversar de otros temas. Dannie me comentó de Pablo, su labrador que había cumplido ya 12 años. Me enseñó fotos de su fiesta donde sus hijos habían regresado de distintos estados para celebrar el cumpleaños del can. Me alegró ver que Alicia estaba bien. Le confirmé que el domingo anterior a mi viaje estaría contenta de visitarlos para una cena. Prometí llevar el mejor vino italiano que encuentre. Le conté sobre los gemelos Warner. Él ya sabía de ellos, fue Dannie quien me contactó con la familia hace ya 4 años. Le enseñé algunas fotos y le comenté los regalos que me dieron por navidad.

"Bueno, hablemos de trabajo." Dannie prendió su computadora y comenzó a buscar algo. Saqué mi agenda y un lapicero de mi pequeño bolso. "Hay dos familias que están buscando con urgencia a alguien como tú", me hablaba con la mirada en la pantalla, "para ser sincero, creo que solo la segunda familia te necesita urgentemente. La primera es la familia Brownstein de Filadelfia. Son dos niñas, 6mo y 8vo grado. Los papás decidieron mudarse a Honululu y toda su vida han trabajado con profesores particulares…", Dannie levantó la mirada.

"¿Quieres que vaya a Hawái?", pregunté creyendo que era una broma. Hasta ahora había trabajado en cuatro estados, contando Nueva York, y realmente no tenía pensado salir de Norteamérica para vivir tan lejos y en una isla como Hawái.

"La paga es realmente buena, mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Los Brownstein son conscientes de que la mudanza será dura pero les encantó tu trabajo e incluso conversaron con los Karlsen para tener una referencia," mientras Dannie me explicaba todo esto yo sacudía la cabeza.

"No, Dannie, lo siento. Estoy contenta que los Karlsen hayan hablado bien de mí pero Honolulu es demasiado", me disculpé. Mudarme Los Ángeles me pareció casi como vivir en otro país. La cultura es tan distinta a la del Este que a veces me sentía una extranjera. Irme a Hawái sería un cambio más drástico. "Desde ya creo que acepto a la segunda familia." Sonreí.

"Está bien. Me contactó la agente de la actriz Carol Aird", Dannie sonrió. Le gustaba trabajar con familias adineradas y especialmente si eran reconocidas en la industria del cine y entretenimiento. Cuando trabajé en San Diego, fue para enseñarle Historia y Lenguaje al último hijo de un famoso director. Luego de los 7 meses que duró el rodaje, terminamos el año académico en Manhattan, donde tenían un pent-house. Ben, quien fue mi alumno, me dijo que yo era la mejor profesora particular que había tenido. Incluyendo a los profesores que le enseñaron a sus hermanos. Hasta ahora me mandaba saludos por mi cumpleaños y de paso me comentaba cómo le iba en Yale.

"Espera", dije cuando reaccioné, "¿dijiste Carol Aird?", mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Yo era muy fanática de su trabajo y realmente disfrutaba de su actuación. Había ganado 2 premios de la Academia –debieron ser más– y era reconocida a nivel mundial. ¡Carol Aird! ¿Tenía hijos? ¿Cómo llegué a estar a una persona de distancia de ella?

"Así es, mi estimada." Dannie sonreía con orgullo. "Su agente me preguntó sobre la mejor profesora que tenía en mi lista y solo pensé en ti", mi amigo-jefe continuaba hablando y yo seguía sin creerlo. "Me pidió absolutamente todos los números de las familias con las que trabajaste antes. Todos comentaron de tu trabajo impecable y el buen trabajo que hiciste con sus niños." Mi piel se había erizado. Sabía que debía mantener la postura ante una propuesta de trabajo con alguien conocido. Muchas veces nos piden discreción con lo que vemos o escuchamos dentro de las familias adineradas que nos contratan. A una colega mía le hicieron firmar un acta donde aceptaba no almacenar información personal (números de teléfonos, redes sociales, fechas de nacimiento) de los 3 alumnos que estaba enseñando. Tal vez en esta familia era así y mi libertad como profesora iba a verse limitada, pero conocer a Carol Aird sería un sueño; ser profesora de sus hijos sería un honor.

"¿Cuándo empiezo?", pregunté antes que Dannie acabe. ¿Por qué siquiera consideró esta opción como la segunda? ¡Podía empezar ahora mismo si quisieran!

"Si aceptas, sería dentro de 5 semanas. Me comentaron que ella y su familia estarán viviendo en Manhattan durante medio año. Al parecer ella protagonizará una obra en Broadway durante ese tiempo. Su esposo la dirige." Cada palabra que Dannie decía solo me convencía en aceptar ese trabajo, que de más está decir que era perfecto. Una de mis actrices favoritas, enseñar y en Nueva York. Lo haría incluso gratis. “Luego del medio año sería en otra ciudad, probablemente otro país”, Dannie levantó la mirada sobre sus lentes y volvió a su computadora, “por el momento, el contrato sería por un año académico...”

"Pasaré fiestas en Italia…", comencé a sacar cuentas del tiempo. Necesitaría al menos un par de semanas para preparar las clases dependiendo de las edades de los chicos. Estaré ajustada con los días pero me aseguré de poder hacerlo. "¿Cuántos años tienen los niños?", pregunté.

"Tienen 3 hijos. Todos varones de 16, 13 y 11 años. Hicieron los primeros años de escuela en Nueva Jersey pero los papás han decidido viajar con sus hijos a todos lados y darles clases en hoteles." Perfecto, Louis y Leo habían sido mis alumnos desde los 12 años y el syllabus que utilizaría será el mismo, claro, con los requerimientos que los padres me den.

Estaba segura de esta oportunidad.

"¿Dónde firmo?", pregunté cerrando mi agenda. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese y Carol se conocieron luego de semanas de suspenso. Profesora Belivet conoce en vida real de la inalcanzable estrella de cine, para quien trabajará durante un año.

Italia de noche era maravillosa. El día previo a mi viaje había nevado y las calles estaban iluminadas con la luz reflejada en la nieve. El color blanco contrastaba con la piedra de las calles, puentes y plazas, haciéndome sentir dentro de una novela de Umberto Eco. Faltaban dos días para navidad y el espíritu podía sentirse en los aires italianos. El aroma a chocolate caliente y postres recién horneados se olían en cada calle. Mientras iba al departamento de Gene en taxi, recordé que estas serían las primeras fiestas que celebre en otro país. _¿Valdrá la pena?_

Cuando Gene me vio llegar se apresuró en abrazarme.

"Gracias por venir," susurró en mi oído, "Estás hermosa." Suspiré el aroma de su corto cabello oscuro. Recordé las palabras de Dannie y retrocedí luego de que soltara su abrazo.

"¿Te parece si vamos adentro? Hace un frío maldito." El vapor que salió de mi garganta confirmó lo que había dicho. Gene reaccionó y me ayudó con mis maletas.

Su departamento era distinto al primero que había conseguido en Roma. Se mudó cuando rompió con su "querido", con quien convivió todo este tiempo. Él se quedó viviendo allá.

Gene se sentó a mi lado luego de ofrecerme una copa de vino. 

"Sigo sin creer que estés aquí," sonrió.

"He comprado un vuelo en primera clase para estar aquí a tiempo. Más te vale creerlo," reí recordando que este viaje había sido una locura. ¿Qué demonios hacía en Italia con mi ex enamorada que me había engañado con un hombre? ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer? Recordé que cuando acepté la invitación de Gene lo hice porque esta sería mi primera navidad sin mi madre. Falleció a principios de año, cuando aún trabajaba con los Warner. Mamá vivía con mi hermano Richard y su familia en Florida. Solíamos reunirnos allá en ocasiones especiales. Luego de su muerte, me alejé más de mi hermano mayor. Debió ser al revés.

Había aceptado este viaje en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

"Está bien." Gene me miró divertida y se acercó más a mí. "Tendré que tocarte para creer que eres real." Posó su mano encima de la mía que estaba sobre mi regazo. _Oh, no_.

"Gene..." susurré y tomé aire antes de retirar mi mano. Al parecer iba a ser la semana de vacaciones más estresante que haya tenido. 

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a desayunar a un café frente al Coliseo Romano. Delegué a Gene como mi guía turística a pesar de su odio hacia los turistas. El mismo odio que ella sentía en Nueva York. 

Aunque el frío no era tan intenso como en la ciudad donde nos conocimos, decidimos visitar más museos que plazas y calles famosas. Roma era increíble, el verano que pude haber disfrutado de su belleza no logré hacerlo porque mi estadía fue una pesadilla. Por ahora, Gene se había comportado. A veces me tocaba más de lo necesario pero yo tampoco podía evitar tomarla de la mano o acariciar su espalda… Se sentía bien hacerlo. Habíamos estado juntas por un buen tiempo y ahora ambas estábamos solteras en una época donde se necesita de alguien. No podía ser juzgada.

La mañana de Navidad aproveché en entregarle el regalo que le había comprado antes de viajar. Un juego de bufanda y guantes. Le encantó. Ella me regaló un diario de 100 páginas con mapamundi del siglo XIX impreso en la cubierta de cuero. Era una joya. Ya imaginaba todo lo que iba a escribir ahí. Estaba entusiasmada por el año que se venía.

"¿Recuerdas a Carol Aird?" Le pregunté mientras desayunábamos en su departamento, ambas con pijama aún. Mi pregunta sonó como si hablara de alguien que era cercana a mí, no como una actriz de talla mundial. 

"La actriz. ¿Qué tiene?", me respondió.

"Sus hijos serán mis próximos alumnos," le comenté con emoción. Sentía que había sido ayer cuando Dannie me dio la noticia. La única persona a la que le había contado era a Gene. Alicia ya sabía porque su esposo –mi jefe- le había comentado en la cena que me ofrecieron antes de viajar.

"Vaya, ¿tenía hijos?" Preguntó tomando su chocolate caliente, "Pensé que era lesbiana."

Solté una risotada. ¿Carol Aird lesbiana? La mujer estaba casada. 

"Sabes que tiene esposo y tres hijos, ¿no?" Sacudí la cabeza riendo aún. La simple idea de imaginar a Carol Aird como homosexual era algo totalmente fuera de lo lógico. 

"Bueno, siempre me pareció... no sé," se encogió de hombros. "Mi _gay-radar_ nunca ha sido bueno," me señaló con la barbilla, "Antes de conocerte creí que eras hetero."

Y era cierto. Cuando un amigo en común nos presentó, Gene pensó que yo estaba saliendo con él. Para empezar, nunca me había enamorado de un hombre. Segundo, no había manera en que Tommy y yo seamos más que amigos.

Al parecer Gene no estaba interesada en que iba a trabajar con tremenda actriz como lo era Carol, así que conversamos de otras cosas. El espíritu navideño se acabó ese mismo día.

En lo único que me pasé pensando es en el syllabus que debía modificar para la familia Aird. Le habían explicado a Dannie que los Aird querían que obligatoriamente les enseñe Historia, Lenguaje y Álgebra I a los dos más jóvenes. Al mayor le enseñaría Historia del Arte, Cálculo y Biología. Mi enseñanza en general estaría basada en el examen académico anual. Estaba emocionada por comenzar clases. Quería regresar a casa y juntar información sobre lo que iba a enseñar. Dannie me había dado una lista de libros que podía utilizar y aún no había tenido chance de investigar.

_¿Qué demonios hago en Italia?_ , me pregunté en la ducha. 

También celebramos año nuevo juntas. Un par de horas antes de las doce, corrimos hacia Palatine Hill, en el centro de la ciudad, para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. 

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, Gene se acercó para besarme y le devolví el gesto. Era tradición americana el darse un beso al inicio del nuevo año, nada más. Esta vez no significó nada más. Aún así me prometí a mí misma aclarar la situación entre Gene y yo. Si viajé hasta Italia fue porque me lo pidió y porque quisimos hacernos compañía en estos últimos días del año. Quería que ella sepa que nada de lo que ocurra en este viaje iba a hacerme volver a sus brazos.

Si fuesen otras épocas, lo hubiera hecho. Si dejaba a un lado la infidelidad de Gene, no habría dudado en seguirla hasta otro continente. 

Conversar con Dannie sobre esto me hizo ser firme para negarme a volver con ella. 

Para continuar con la celebración fuimos a tomar a un bar. La manera de festejar de los italianos me resultó más intensa que los americanos. Nadie nos conocía pero todos nos trataban como amigas de toda la vida. Incluso nos invitaron a cantar una famosa canción italiana la cual yo no tenía idea de la letra, sin embargo, Gene demostró sus dotes en el idioma y se unió a ellos. Me agradó verla tan integrada a este país.

Luego de que hombres y mujeres se despidieran de nosotras con besos y abrazos, Gene y yo decidimos regresar a casa caminando. Ya amanecía y la fiesta aún seguía entre los más jóvenes, pero el amanecer rosa le daba una sensación de paz a toda la algarabía.

"Me gustaría que te quedes," comenzó Gene mirando hacia el río a nuestra izquierda. No respondí, quería saber a cuánto llegaba. "Realmente te he extrañado y sé que fallé, pero debes entenderme, Therese," me pidió. "Me sentía muy sola y no conocía a nadie y..." sus palabras sonaban cada vez más angustiadas. Al parecer el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella. 

"Gene, sabes que vine aquí sin ninguna intención de volver a ser lo que fuimos antes..." ella miró hacia el piso, "Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida pero creo que estaríamos mejor como amigas." Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada de su rostro molesto. 

"¿Amigas? ¿Crees que así funcionan las cosas?" Me miró enojada. Comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras y su paso era más lento. "Therese, no podemos ser amigas. Yo te amo." Se detuvo y me tomó fuerte de la mano.

"No, no me amas, Gene. Esa es la razón por la que lo nuestro terminó." Me solté de su agarre y esta vez fui yo quien miró al río. 

"Si no te quedas, no quie... no quiero volver a verte," me dijo llorando, "nunca." Ya estaba comenzando a portarse como una engreída. Recordé las peleas que teníamos en Nueva York.

Regresamos a su departamento la ayudé a echarse en su cama. Luego de cubrirla con un par de mantas, me dirigí hacia la maleta que había llevado y comencé a empacar.

Mi vuelo no salía hasta dentro de unas horas, pero prefería esperar en el aeropuerto que lidiar otra vez con Gene. Cuando tuve todo listo, arranqué la primera hoja de mi diario y le dejé una extensa nota en la mesa del comedor junto con un par de analgésicos para la resaca. 

Antes de llegar le dije, aunque tal vez no lo recuerde, que iba a ser una persona importante en mi vida pero que mejor sería estar lejos. Ella seguía llorando y quería alejarse de mí pero al final ambas nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar.

Quise prometerme a mí misma no olvidar a Gene, pero ya era hora de aclarar nuestros sentimientos.

•

El invierno en Nueva York era maravillosamente tenebroso. Si te alejabas de Midtown, conocías la real cara de esta gran ciudad que cada vez parecía un mundo distinto. Las luces navideñas hacían de la ciudad en un lugar más acogedor, sin embargo los nacidos y criados en Nueva York conocemos lo que aparece cuando las luces se apagan.

Cuando regresé al mismo hotel donde me hospedé regresando de California, le mandé un texto a Dannie. "Me alegro que llegaste con bien. Revisa tu correo," me respondió antes de desearme las buenas noches. Yo no tenía sueño así que aproveché el _jet lag_ para ponerme al día con los mensajes en mi bandeja.

Dos postales electrónicas y varios correos de mis ex alumnos. Aún se acordaban de mí en estas fechas y en mi cumpleaños y eso me hacía valorar mi trabajo. Algo que hoy en día no se ve es a los estudiantes teniendo buenas relaciones con sus ex profesores. Muchos salen de las escuelas y se olvidan por completo de ellos; a veces ni recuerdan sus nombres y eso me hace sentir profunda tristeza porque, aunque admito que no todos los profesores merecen ser recordados, muchos nos dedicamos a que la alumna o alumno frente a nosotros aplique en su vida cada enseñanza o cada consejo.

Por mi parte, mis esfuerzos por ser una buena profesora iban más allá de hacer que mis alumnos aprueben sus exámenes y listo. Lo importante en mis clases era aprender de ellos tanto como ellos aprenden de mí.

"Dannie Smith: Familia Aird", decía en el correo marcado como urgente. Me cubrí la espalda con una manta y tomé un sorbo de leche caliente antes de abrir el mensaje.

_“Therese_ , 

_Hablé con Jeannette, asistenta de Carol Aird, y me explicó un par de requisitos por parte del Sr. y Sra. Aird. Sus 3 hijos han estudiado sus primeros años en la escuela, esta sería el primer año para todos con clases particulares y en el hotel donde se van a hospedar. Jeanette me comentó también que te contrataron porque una de tus cualidades es ser paciente, y esperan que lo seas con 3 adolescentes._

_En el correo anterior te comenté los cursos que iban a llevar cada uno. ¿Ya viste la lista de libros? Si tienes uno en mente, avísame con tiempo. También me preguntaron si sabes francés para que puedas enseñarles a los dos menores. Les dije que sí pero no me confirmó si te contratarían para un curso más, aunque eso depende de tu disponibilidad. Estaré enviándote la dirección del hotel en cuanto Jeanette me escriba._

_Hay otra familia en Buffalo que me solicitó tu información pero creo que está de más, ¿cierto? Te vi muy entusiasmada con la familia Aird. Yo también lo estoy._

_Ya hablamos pronto,_

_Dannie Smith"_

Ser paciente y hablar francés. ¿Es que acaso me había tocado el mejor trabajo del mundo? Los requisitos de Jeanette no eran nada difíciles para mí. Los haría con gusto.

Me puse cómoda mientras investigaba la lista de libros que Dannie me había enviado. La mayoría ya conocía y algunos tenían versiones nuevas, pero me tomó un par de horas elegir los libros que iba a utilizar en cada curso con los Aird. 

Le respondí a mi querido amigo.

_"Dannie,_

_Ya tengo anotado los requisitos de Jeanette. Estoy dispuesta a agregar Francés a mi syllabus. Esperaré confirmación de su parte._

_Te adjunto un documento con los 7 libros que escogí para este año. Voy a utilizar dos para Historia del Arte, el segundo es uno que acabo de averiguar._

_Esperaré la dirección del hotel, mientras, iré preparando mis clases. Estoy contenta de empezar un nuevo año._

_Bonne année à toi!_

_Therese."_

Las semanas iban pasando y yo invertí suficientes horas para lograr el syllabus adecuado para este próximo semestre. Hasta ahora no me había contactado con nadie de los Aird, ni siquiera con Jeanette. Ella y Dannie conversaban entre ellos sobre lo que la familia de Carol deseaba. Solo supe los nombres de los niños: Eryk, Ted (Theodore) y Rick.

Llegó el día y Dannie me envió el número de Jeanette y la dirección del hotel donde estaba esperándome. El edificio estaba a pocos metros del teatro donde Carol y su esposo iban a presentar su obra. Jeanette me comentó que esta semana habían comenzado con los ensayos. 

Mi horario iba a ser el siguiente: con los dos menores mis clases serían de 8 am a 1 pm. Luego de la hora que tendré para almorzar, comenzaría con las clases del mayor, de 2 pm hasta las 7 pm. Ambas clases de lunes a viernes.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación recordé que nunca había enseñado en un departamento, cuarto de hotel o similares. Siempre había trabajado en casas grandes –en realidad eran mansiones– con espacios exclusivos para las clases de los hijos o hijas. Algo que no había calculado esta vez era el tamaño que iba a tener para enseñar. No necesitaba todo un salón para un par de alumnos, pero un espacio donde podamos caminar era suficiente.

Jeanette me abrió la puerta para ingresar.

El lugar era más grande que todo mi primer y antiguo departamento. Lo sabía porque imaginé que la inmensa sala donde me encontraba no era la única habitación donde se hospedaban. La decoración tenía un estilo francés tradicional pese a estar en el mismo centro de una ciudad tan moderna como Nueva York.

Me puse nerviosa por primera vez y no sabía el porqué. 

"Espérame aquí", me dijo Jeanette y se fue.

Un par de personas desconocidas aparecieron desde una habitación distinta a la que Jeanette se fue. Estaban conversando sobre vestuarios y se veían apurados mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Tenían bolsas y maletas al parecer llenas de prendas de marca. Ni siquiera me dirigieron la mirada cuando se fueron de la habitación. 

Una notificación llegó a mi celular y revisé que era de Gene. Cuando iba a revisar, escuché que alguien ingresaba a la sala por donde Jeanette apareció. 

"Tú debes ser Therese," me dijo un señor. Nunca lo había visto pero mi instinto me dijo que era el esposo de Carol.

"Sí, soy yo. Buenos días," sonreí mientras se acercaba para estrechar mi mano.

"Me llamo Harge. Los chicos están terminando de desayunar. No están de buen humor porque creen que sus vacaciones terminaron antes de tiempo," rió y volví a sonreír por cortesía. ¿Por qué me sentí decepcionada de que no haya sido Carol?

"Las clases particulares son una mezcla de vacaciones y aprendizaje. Trato de que mis alumnos disfruten aprender desde la comodidad de un ambiente seguro para ellos," comenté y me miró con admiración.

"Tienes toda la razón, Therese," asintió con la cabeza, "Quisiera pedirte algo." Su voz bajó de tono y lo escuché atenta. "Mis dos hijos no la pasaron muy bien en la escuela. Especialmente el último. Sabes cómo algunos niños tratan a quienes ven como vulnerables y para ellos la timidez de Rick era una razón para molestarlo..." su rostro serio y preocupado me hizo ver a un padre que amaba con sus hijos y estaba dispuesto a mudarse a una habitación de hotel y no solo por cuestiones de trabajo. Entendí que él y Carol lo hacían para estar más cerca de sus hijos. 

"Por supuesto que entiendo, señor Aird," dije. "Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Rick se sienta seguro de sí mismo. También Ted. Es algo que me gusta conseguir en mis alumnos: la superación personal." Sonreí para darle la seguridad de que iba a hacer un buen trabajo. 

"Llámame Harge," me dijo y en ese momento apareció Jeanette con Rick y Ted.

Aún seguía sin conocer a Carol...

_Deja de comportarte como una fan,_ me dije a mí misma. Estaba trabajando, debía ser profesional.

Jeanette nos presentó y Harold se disculpó antes de retirarse con ella por donde yo ingresé. Creí que me había quedado sola con los chicos pero me comentaron que su abuela estaba leyendo en la otra habitación. Ya ni sabía cuántos ambientes habían en ese lugar.

Ted y Rick eran uno de los niños más tiernos que había conocido. Ted era más expresivo y me llenó de preguntas cuando tomé unos minutos en presentarme. Rick se reía de las ocurrencias de su hermano y no hablaba mucho pero imaginé que no la pasaba así de bien en la escuela. Extendí el tiempo para conocernos, quería que entremos en confianza.

"¿Tú conoces a mi mamá?" Me preguntó Rick aún con timidez.

La pregunta no me tomó por sorpresa. Había pensado qué decir cuando los chicos me pregunten sobre su madre.

"He visto algunas películas suyas. Me parece que es una excelente actriz," respondí repartiéndoles los cuadernos que les había comprado. "¿Están orgullosos de su madre?"

"Yo sí." Respondió Ted sin pensarlo. "Ha ganado cientos de premios."

"Yo también," Rick agregó. "A veces viaja mucho pero es muy buena." 

Sonreí luego de darles las copias del syllabus que había preparado. El horario de cinco horas se dividía en una hora para cada curso. Empezaría con Lenguaje, luego Historia y terminaríamos con Álgebra. Todo con un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos entre cada clase. 

Ted me había comentado que él y Rick habían nacido en Paris. Eryk, su hermano mayor, nació en Londres, al igual que sus padres. Noté que tenían el acento británico no muy marcado pero no sonaban como americanos de nacimiento. Imaginé que eso también había sido una razón para que molesten a Rick en la escuela.

Lenguaje pasó rápido y en el tiempo de descanso los chicos fueron al baño o revisaron sus celulares que no habían tocado desde que comenzó la clase. Eran muy disciplinados pero se les veía relajados, como si no fuese una obligación portarse bien. 

Historia fue interesante. Ted sabía mucho sobre batallas y guerras tanto locales como entre otros países (aunque América haya estado involucrada en la mayoría). Rick tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre personajes y hechos históricos. Eso me ayudó para pensar en algunas modificaciones que iba a hacer en el syllabus.

En el segundo y último receso, Ted se disculpó y dijo que iba a decirle algo a su mamá, que estaba en la habitación frente a la suya, cruzando el pasillo. En ese momento supe que Carol había separado dos habitaciones para ella y su familia. Tenía sentido. Eran seis contando a la abuela. Imaginé también que Jeanette se hospedaba en otra habitación a su nombre. Me pregunté cuánto dinero tendrían para quedarse todo el tiempo que duraba la obra. 

"Aquí solo dormimos Eryk, Ted, la abuela y yo. Cuando la abuela regrese a Londres podré tener mi habitación," me comentó Rick tomando el jugo de naranja que sacó del mini bar. Me gustaba notar que se sentía en confianza conmigo.

Iba a preguntarle si se quedarían aquí durante todo el semestre pero su abuela lo llamó.

Ted regresó y por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo. Había creído que iba a estar acompañado de su madre pero estaba solo, riendo mientras veía algo en su celular.

Álgebra no fue tan fácil ni divertido como los cursos anteriores. Ambos no se sentían atraídos hacia los números así que intenté no hacer la clase aburrida con las copias que había preparado. 

Saqué el pequeño proyector y busqué un espacio en las paredes de la habitación. La mayoría tenían algún cuadro o decoración lujosa, pero logré conseguir un pequeño rincón donde proyectar. Conecté mi pequeño iPad y desde ahí abrí una aplicación donde aparecían problemas de Álgebra I. Ambos parecían más atraídos a los números en una pantalla que en una hoja de papel. La clase estuvo mejor así: yo les comentaba el problema y ellos me ayudaban a resolverlo. 

Estuve guardando mis pertenencias en la pequeña maleta que había llevado mientras pensaba en el lugar donde iba a almorzar. No debía ir muy lejos ya que en una hora tendría clases con Eryk. Recordé que el lujoso hotel donde me encontraba tenía un restaurante. _Más barato me cuesta ir a Subway..._

Ted y Rick se despidieron y se fueron de la habitación, supuse que se encontraron con sus padres para almorzar. La abuela aún seguía en su cuarto. 

La puerta se abrió cuando ya estaba por irme. 

Era Carol.

Estaba con su hijo Eryk riéndose de algo que venían conversando.

La conocí riendo y aún lo seguía haciendo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en mí. Dios, lo que sentí. 

"Mamá, ella es Profesora Belivet," dijo Ted que venía detrás de su madre y hermano.

"Oh, claro que sé quién es," estiró su mano hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír. "Me han hablado de ella cada vez que iban a verme." Volteó los ojos y yo me demoré en darle la mano. "Carol Aird, mucho gusto."

Un par de lunas azules me miraron fijamente con alegría, como si ella tuviera el gusto de conocerme. ¡Carol Aird estaba feliz de conocerme! 

"Buenas tardes, señora Aird," mis palabras sonaron más débiles de lo que creí. Todo pasaba más rápido de lo que ocurría realmente. "Justo iba camino a almorzar antes de regresar para las clases con Eryk," me dirigí a su hijo, "supongo que eres tú, ¿cierto?"

Fue difícil alejar mi mirada de Carol. Eryk sonrió.

"Hola", fue lo único que me dijo.

"Dime Carol," me corrigió al igual que su esposo, "no te quito más tiempo, nosotros también iremos a almorzar, pero debo terminar con la prueba de vestuario," señaló la habitación detrás suya. En ese momento noté que estaba con una bata de seda, "por eso no pude presentarme antes." Lo dijo cómo una disculpa que para mí era innecesaria: ya sabía quién era Carol Aird. 

Pero... ¿realmente la conocía? Algo que me impactó, aparte de su belleza, fue su manera tan extrovertida de ser. En las películas que vi donde ella actuaba, siempre hacía papel de mujer seria, seductora, inalcanzable... Ahora la conocí riendo, rodeada de gente que la amaba y la hacía sentir segura. La verdad es que no seguía su vida personal y no la había visto fuera de la pantalla grande pero me encantó conocerla en su ambiente, donde podía ser Carol Aird sin actuar.

Era simplemente fascinante.

Mis mejillas seguían rojas y al parecer iban a estar así mientras esté su mirada en mi rostro.

"No se preocupen. Si a las 2 de la tarde no pueden, podríamos empezar a las 2:30, no hay problema," miré a Eryk y luego a ella.

"Mmm, no, debemos respetar el horario. Son solo 5 horas. Ya quisiera haber estudiado solo 5 horas diarias en la escuela," su hijo rió, "los engrío mucho, creo."

Rick pasó por mi lado con dirección a su cuarto, Ted y Eryk conversaban detrás de su madre. No había pasado ni tres minutos y yo sentí que estaba frente a Carol por horas. 

"Bueno, como explicamos en el documento que enviamos antes de empezar las clases, cinco...", comencé.

"... Cinco horas diarias son suficientes cuando el número de alumnos es pequeño" completó mi frase. "Claro que lo leí, profesora Belivet," dijo mi nombre con ternura, yo estaba en el séptimo cielo. "¿Te llamo así o Therese?"

_Como gustes._

"Therese está bien." Bajé la mirada en un intento fallido de querer ocultar mi sonrojo.

"Bueno, Therese," posó su mano en mi hombro y sus ojos azules volvieron a enfocarse en los míos, "conversamos luego." Cuando me soltó sentí un vacío donde había estado su mano.

Ted y Eryk me pidieron permiso antes de entrar. No había notado que estaba ocupando la entrada de su propia habitación. Carol empezó a decirles algo sobre estar listos en 10 minutos y fue detrás de ellos. Cuando pasó por mi lado noté que observó mis labios. Solo conseguí inhalar el olor de su perfume.

Me fui y sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El crush de Therese fue inmediato. ¿Será igual para Carol? A partir de ahora ambas van a interactuar con mayor frecuencia ya que Therese trabajará casi todos los días con sus hijos. #goals  
> Espero subir el tercer capítulo la próxima semana. Mil gracias por sus kudos y comentarios! Dejen más si les gusta o qué opinan sobre la historia :)

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma! Está inspirada completamente en Cate Blanchett y Rooney Mara, pero tomé los nombres de The Price of Salt porque este escrito es ficción también :)


End file.
